justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Love
"Turn Up The Love" by Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]].'' Dancers 'Classic' ' Boy: ' *A yellow cap *Black sunglasses *Orange bandana around his neck *A black T-shirt with a white graphic *Light blue pants *White sneakers and his glove is red. '''Girl:' *A red beanie *A crop jacket over her pink sports bra *Black and white stripes on her shorts *Orange leggings *Black sneakers. Alternate/Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are 4 male dancers. They can be assumed to be dressed as semi-gangsters. Gold Moves Classic The Classic has 2 Gold Moves which are the same. The first near the start of the song, the last near the end. Both (P1 and P2) - Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. Alternate/Sumo The Alternate/Sumo has 2 Gold Moves which are the same. Both (All) - Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 TurnUpTheLoveSumoGoldMove.png|Sumo Gold Move 1 & 2 Mash-Up The song has a sweat mash-up. * The mash-up doesn't have Gold Moves. 'Dancers(No Repeats)' *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia *"Freaks" and "damn" are censored. **Strangely, "booze" isn't censored. *This is the first Far East Movement/Cover Drive song in the series. *This song also has a sweat mash up that can be unlocked via 5 mojo coins. *The sumo version costs 50 mojo coins. *The 1st dancer of the original version is the 2nd dancer of the sumo version and the sweat dancer from Kiss You. *The sumo version is a dance crew. *On the sumo version, their shirts show JD, which stands for Just Dance. * The 2nd dancer made an appearance in the background of Blurred Lines. * This song used to have a Battle mode with C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. Gallery turnupthelove2014.jpg turnupthelove.jpg|Turn Up The Love 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of the boy Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1208568_10151809301144711_242314963_n.jpg 1795631_10152295675539711_481685184_n.jpg Hard2014.png|The Dance on the Menu TurnUptheLoveSumo.png|The Sumo on the menu Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words that weren't censored Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Casual Category:Clean versions Category:Just Dance Now Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves.